Heimlinn Northman
by nousername123
Summary: Eric has a secret he has kept for over a 1000 years not even pam knows it, now it has been revealed. BillxSookie GodricxOC mabey EricxSookie
1. prolog

**I dont own true blood and English isn't my native language Swedish is**

**Prolog**:

_Sweden 834 ad_

_Eric pov_

The strange man had just killed my men and now he was above me and he wanted me to join him.

-och vad får jag av det? (and what do I get from it?)

-det du älskar mest liv (what you love the most life)

-liv

-för din dotter och dig (for youre daughter and you)

And when i heard that i agreed without hesitation.

_Heimlinn's pov_

_Sweden 848 ad_

I couldn't belive that I was getting married today to him I mean if my father was still he would stop this. But he wasnt he had been dead for nine years.

-Heimlinn? When I heard my name I turned around and there he was.

-fader är det verkligen du? (Father is it really you)

-ja min dotter det är jag, jag är så ledsen för det här (yes my daughter it is me, I am so sorry about this)

And then he raced towards me and bit me and started to suck my blood and then i passed out.

_Shreveport,Louisiana_

I couln't belive that I was doing this. I had been traveling around the world to every big city with a vampire bar and visited them and of course he had to own the only one in Louisiana.

-ID the woman at the door asked me and i flashed her my fangs and she let me in, thats when i put my Hood up so he wouldnt recognice me, then i saw a man that i didn't belive was here.

-William Compton is that you?

-linn?

-It's been a while.

-Wait how did you get in? you are not 21. The woman by William's side asked me

-No I am not

-uh oh. William said

-why do you say uh oh vampires are not suposed to say uh oh. The girl said

-Eric has summoned us.

-then I supose we must go to him. and we did when we reached him I hopped he wouldnt notice me, he the girl and William started to talk.

-and who might you be little girl? He asked me.

-My name is Linn.

-so linn how old are you

-I acctuly am 1150 years old.

-really so youre name is linn and you are 1150 years old, if you dont mind me asking where are you from? Oh crap he is on to me.

-oh its a small country in the north you probably dont know where it is.

-is that so, its been a while Heimlinn.

-and the jig is up, hello daddy

**thank you for reading i hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**this is the new chapter I hope you like it ****_italics:thoughts_****usual:talking**

**I do not own true blood I only own Heimlinn. Sorry if my grammar is wrong and if I misspell things english isn't my birth language.**

**CHAPTER****1**

**Erik pov**

-hello daddy. You really need to cut youre hair. at _that I laughed and then I noticed Bill and Pams faces and I fell over from laughing, the entire bar stoped when I did that._

-go back to what you where doing ._ I said to the people in the bar,_ and Pam, Bill stop making those faces, Heim you may not have met Sookie here, Heim this is Sookie Stackhouse Sookie this is Heimlinn Northman my daughter and progeny and between you and me I sugest to not say anything good about me to her she dosen't like me very much.

-and with good reason to you killed me against my will and stoped me from marrying the man I love because you didn't like his family and then when I finally find another man I love you forbid me from being with him even if you two are best friends and you didn't even tell me why , och du undrar varför jag inte gillar dig pappa (and you wonder why I don't like you dad).

_She did have a point I had forbidden her from seeing Godric but that was because he is my maker and she is my daughter I mean who would aprove of that relationship._

-He is 850 years older then you plus he is my maker._ Just then Sookie interupted and said._

-the cops are coming.

-are you a cop in disguise?

- but the man in the cap is.

-but we havent done anything wrong.

-there is a woman in the bathroom she is feeding of a man._ I need to get her out of here._

-come follow me. _When we got outside I noticed that Heimlinn was gone._

-where is she is she still inside?

-no Erik but she left as soon as we got out of the bar. _Great for the 100 time my daughter has fleed from me. I hope i will see her again soon_


End file.
